


Aquarium

by akysia_nerita27



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Aquariums, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akysia_nerita27/pseuds/akysia_nerita27
Summary: Diana Prince x Fem!Reader. A business meeting that ended on a date with our favorite art dealer. From Tumblr to here bc no particular reason besides to spread the love. Not smut (but steamy kisses)





	1. Chapter 1

Copied and pasted from my Tumblr [@grizzlymusume](https://grizzlymusume.tumblr.com/post/163875605896/aquarium-diana-x-femreader-imagine)

 

Ok, what started as a simple drabble in my memo pad ended as a whole world document. I really have this fantasy to visit the local aquarium at night with my significant other so that was the spark to this fic.  ~~*coff*And-I-really-wish-to-find-my-own-Diana-IRL-*coff*.~~

Hope you enjoy it. *insert a heart blowing* 

And I apologize in advance if my English does not make sense, I am still learning. Love ya.

* * *

“Meet D.PRINCE at Aquarium center Restaurant. 8.00pm. Reserve table. Casual business attire. Do not forget to bring Folder”

That was all the quick reminder on your phone. You were the new entry in the marketing department of this event planning company. “Event planning” for your surprise was more than just weddings. At the moment, the company was organizing a gallery exhibition for charity purposes and your boss assigned you to explain the terms of a borrowing to this antique dealer “D. PRINCE”.

Your company and the museum where the dealer worked were in good terms and borrowings like that were no unusual but still, you didn’t want to mess it up.

You arrived earlier to the aquarium with plenty of time. You were not sure what level of business casual to wear so you played it safe: White dress with simple jewelry. Low heels - Very low heels. You were feeling not so confident to pull a 12 cm show on your feet. A big but elegant purse borrowed from your roommate with all the paperwork was the only thing you were carrying that night.  
  
The restaurant was on the top level of the building. The place at night was something different. Bright white areas did a beautiful contrast with low light ones, where the only illumination came from the LED lights in the tank, the fishes and the water projecting dancing shadows in the floor.  
  
The restaurant was quite empty.  One of its walls was facing to the tropical fish exhibition with some rays and sharks swirling around and the few patrons were deep into looking at them.   
  
You told the man in charge of the bookings your last name and he walked you to your table. You sat and waited.   
  
You were 15 minutes ahead. The warnings of your professors at college were deep craved on your skin. “25min ahead in the parking lot is better than 1 min. late in the conference room”   
  
You looked at your watch nervously. 5 min for the appointed time. You reviewed once more the key points to present: For how long the borrowing would be. The conditions of the transport to bring it to the gallery and to return it to the museum. The prices and the conditions of the payment. You were aware that the fresco needed some special attentions so you were also in charge to assure the dealer that those conditions were met.   
  
10 minutes after the hour and nobody came to your table just the waiter to offer you some fresh water. You were anxious. Maybe you typed down the wrong address. Maybe you confused the dates. You took your agenda out and reviewed once more. This person, D Prince. Daniel? David? Deborah? You forgot to ask. You even texted your colleague in panic. She never replied.   
  
While your mind was in a train on panic your eyes turned to the rays, swirling around next to you. An unexpected whale shark passed by. Even if you were about to lose it, the scenery brought you a feeling of calm. You let out a deep sight.  
  
You heard suddenly hum on your side.  
  
A beautiful woman was standing next to you, dressed in a dark blue plump dress, with a clutch on her hand, smiling politely. Dark waves framed her face, sapphire blue eyes looking at yours. You stood up by reflex, mesmerized  
  
“Miss Prince?”  
“I am so sorry to be this late, are you Y/N?”  
“Yes, pleased to meet you” as you extended your hand. Her grip was strong but not to the point to hurt. She let go with what seemed a caress.  
  
Both of you sat one in front of the other. The waiter came by swiftly offering the chart of wine. Unsure if it would be ok to start drinking with a client you preferred to stick to the water until the deal was done. She, on the other hand, asked for some white wine, a name you did not recognize.  
  
As soon as the waiter was gone she laid her blue eyes on you once more. Your nerves were so evident and you felt your cheeks rising in color. Even so, you managed your best to appear calm and delivered the information you were sent to do. You took the folder and you both started the apparently casual meeting. Her easygoing manner to engage with you helped you to relax a bit and keep a steady confidence. The waiter interrupted you both with the bottle of wine and poured two glasses.   
You were a bit startled.  
“Oh, I am sorry Y/N I forgot to ask…Do you drink?”  
“Yes… not very often but I do…” you answered becoming nervous again.   
  
Your knowledge of wine was zero and you were not a good drinker when nervous.   
You saw the fine cup with sparkling liquid inside, it was very cold but smelled very nice.  
The lady in front of you smiled again. She explained what wine it was and offered a small toast to celebrate the loan. Your eyes shone brighter. That was it? You did it?  
You took a sip, happy for the outcome and deep inside, even grateful for being so lucky to be there, with such company.   
“This is very good Miss Prince” you added examining the bottle timidly  
“Please, call me Diana. Can I call you by your first name?”  
"Sure, Miss Diana”  
“Discard the miss” she stated never taking her eyes from you. Oh, God. Your heart took a twist, blood rising to your cheeks again.

After a moment, you started to put away your paperwork and wonder how to pay for such bottle. It would be rude to split the bill with a client. Maybe if you get the ticket the company would pay you back. Maybe your credit card would hold.

“Are you leaving already?”   
You were taken by surprise when she took your hand.    
“Oh.. ehm.. I..” you were muttering. You did not know. Were you leaving?   
“Let me invite you to dinner. As apologize for being late” she asked stroking with her thumb your hand.   
  
Your blush deepened. How could you say no to such a beautiful woman? You could simply not. Smiling back you agreed to stay. Screw the price of all this, you would deal with that later. A stunning gorgeous woman was inviting you to stay for dinner in a wonderful place and she still was holding your hand. No many times in your life you would be able to share such a moment with this kind of beauty. You were not going to waste it because of a momentary shyness attack. You composed yourself and decided to stay and enjoy the rest of the evening.   
  
The waiter came by again at the request of Diana. She asked for the menu and letting go your hand only because she preferred to use both of them to examine it.  
  
You were not that seafood educated and half of the names there were unfamiliar to you. This was an aquarium and this place was visited by every kind of people: Where were the burgers and the fries? Thinking it twice though, it would be the top of the embarrassment to eat a fancy burger in such company.  
  
You were still deciding when you found that they were serving fried calamari. You were trained good enough to not make a mess of yourself while eating those.   
  
Diana spotted those too so she proposed to share a couple of more dishes. She ordered some other plates, like octopus and some grilled fish. You just nodded and smiled. You were getting hungry after all and she seemed to be more accustomed to seafood than you initially thought.  
  
While you were waiting for the food, Diana and you stepped outside the small talk and started having more deeps conversation about different topics and you were honestly enjoying it. From the last book you were reading the chat went to places you would like to visit and at the end, you got to know a few more things about the woman in front of you.   
  
Your gayness already had a terrible crush on her looks and now you were about to fall for her personality as well.  
  
When the food arrived you understood that this lady knew seafood better than anyone. Everything was delicious and you took mental note about the name of the dishes so you could order them in the future (if you ever step a restaurant like this again)  
  
When it was time to pay, she took the whole bill. You felt terrible because she was your guest (or sort of) so you manage to persuade her to let you pay for the dessert at least. She accepted happily while ordering ice cream. You were surprised to see her eyes sparkling when the sweet arrived. Could you have been able to fall harder? I don’t believe so.

 After dinner, you decided to stay in the aquarium a bit longer. There were bands playing live jazz music in some of the areas and one was just outside the restaurant. You both started walking across the empty hallway letting the notes flow as background music. Few people were enjoying the show while you and Diana stood, a bit under the darkness admiring the sharks pass by. The blue light from the pool made her eyes look more mystical.

 Then you noticed how close you both were standing. You blush intensified as you dropped your gaze elsewhere trying your best to hide it.

She strokes your hair softly, making you turn into her direction. The other hand was looking for yours to hold.

“Isn’t this beautiful?” she whispered, looking straight at your eyes. Your heartbeat rose and you felt your cheeks burn. The best you could do was to nod. Her lips curved into a smile, pearly whites peeking.

You smiled back, lowering your gaze to land in her chest. Fully blossom and tempting under the modest dress. You bite your lip unconsciously. She leaned a bit closer and whisper to your ear smoothly caressing one of your sides.

“May I kiss you?”

Your eyes widened, while new shades of red plumped your cheeks. She was so close you could smell her scent and you breathe it like it was your only mean of survival.

You leaned closer where her mouth was, touching it lightly with your lips, to show your approval. She then took you in, kissing you, in full. She took her pace, before licking your bottom lip asking for permission once more. You gladly consented, throwing your free hand behind her neck.She tasted sweet and her mouth was hot. You melted into her embrace. 

The rays swirled around, dropping dancing shadows while you both kissed under the cold blue.

 You broke the kiss to breathe. You were intoxicated and you wanted more. With both arms across her neck, you dived into another round, feeling her embracing you harder. Following her lead, you both moved somewhere until you felt a wall on your back and her chest against you. She was way taller than you and even with your small hills you were a bit struggling to reach for her but you did not care. Her kisses were a reward worth to suffer for.

 You did not know and you did not care how long you were kissing. She was so good to you, changing the rhythm, biting, teasing. But you were in a public space and it was getting late.

 A bit of reason came to you when she broke the kiss, forehead to forehead, asking you officially another date. In a more private place. You accepted regaining some power on yourself and letting some air flow between your bodies. She kissed you on the cheek before taking your side and walking you out to drive you home. You hid your face in her occasionally but were more than happy to walk hugging her.

This meeting ended way better than you expected.


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night at the Aquarium, you both tried to keep dating but Diana's was being evasive, ditching you constantly. Until one night she decided to come to terms with that. No smut: only hugs, and kisses, for now.

As usual, exported from my tumblr [@GrizzlyMusume](https://grizzlymusume.tumblr.com/post/164544384076/stargazing-diana-prince-x-femreader)

Still very mild, but it's gonna get hotter. But if you want to read some smut, go to [Lingerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11770182).

In any case, have fun and hope you enjoy this! 

Cheers!!

* * *

 

It’s been weeks since your encounter with Diana at the aquarium and after the deal, you were assigned to another project so you could not peek into the affairs of the art gallery any longer. You were assisting in a big wedding. These people were not being cheap with details and they wanted all to be over the top. The sister in law was picky as the bride and they were giving you a hard time in general. 

"I said, Teal. This is aquamarine and I think that this purple is not lavender enough" and so went on. 

"We are paying you good money so better deliver chicas" was their favorite thing to say after every meeting. They seemed not to understand that you were paid a fixed wage which was totally unworthy when you were forced to endure such treatment. 

 

It was getting late and you were about to leave the office when you received a text. 

"Good evening, are you free tonight? I’m back in town and I’d love to see you. D." 

You gasped. You weren’t expecting her texts today - she told you she was in the middle of a business trip not 12 hrs ago- so thinking that you could see her tonight…  You were so unready. Of all days, you chose today to roll with a pair of clean jeans with a lousy t-shirt and sneakers. As you were not meeting any clients today - or your crush- you went for the comfy side of your wardrobe. 

"Hi there! Sure, where are we going?" You replied while your mind was already choosing routes to get home as fast as transit could let you.

"I am outside your office :)" 

"OMG - be right there" you texted as fast as you could. You sprayed some more perfume on your pulse points and hoped for the best. 

 

And there she was. Your beautiful art dealer, leaning in the door of her car, radiant like the sun. Her high skirt flattered her full hips while the lousy blouse enhanced her bust in a very flirtatious way. Black hair pulled in a perfect mignon on the top. Red lipstick on point. Your heart twisted. 

She smiled and greeted you with courtesy kisses when you went to her. She was poking at your messy bun while asking you about your day. You totally forgot about it and you were about to undo it when she stopped you saying that it was matching hairstyles. As if. You were convinced that Diana Prince could look radiant even with bed hair... and you could not be more eager to find it out. 

 

She saw you smiling and pulled your chin towards her. Damn this woman was tall. Even with your higher heels on, she would still surpass you. 

"Something funny you want to share?"

'I want to mess that perfect hair of you on my bed'  seemed to be a bit too bold for the moment so you just smiled back while pulling your arms around her neck the best you could murmuring a low "Later".

She took the lead and kissed you softly. Those kisses made everything better. 

 

You were in a cab as she came right from the airport to your office. So you both chatted about her travel on your way to a small family restaurant at the outskirts of the city. The style was very European and the food was Mediterranean. It was like a gateway from the noisy city life and you were in so much need of that. 

 

Diane was cheerfully telling you about these ceramics that they found in Anatolia and how excited she was to see them restored until she received a phone call. Her eyebrows frowned as her gaze turned dark and serious. she suddenly stood and went away mumbling something on the phone. she seemed worried and a bit angry. As soon as she hung up she came to you grabbing both of your hands: "Something came up, I really need to go. I am so sorry. I'll make it to you, I promise". She said kissing your palms before bolting away.

You were left alone in a table served for two. 

You were shocked and upset. But the darkness in Diana's semblance made you think that it sure has been something urgent and terrible. Your appetite was gone so you paid the bill and called an Uber home. 

 

Your unit was a small 3 bedroom apartment, in a pretty ugly building. Let's not fool ourselves, you had bills to pay, loans to answer to. A fancy apartment was still out of your reach so you kept this small shared unit as your cozy cave. The neighbors were noisy, the windows cracked and bubbles came up from the sink from time to time but it was your safe space, no parents involved. Your roomies were like the sisters you could choose to have. So far, it wasn't the best but it was good enough and you were happy.

 

Thank God they were there and they were making craft dinner. Comfort food was just what you needed. You didn’t feel like sharing your disappointment so you sunk it all for the time being and enjoyed the night watching your weekly tv-series with your girls. Laughter after laughter you felt better and forgot Diana for a moment. 

 

Since the aquarium date, both of you texted frequently but there were only a few occasions where you could meet.  In the past 6 months,  it happened often with Diana that she had some urgent meeting so she would cancel you last minute, or her replies were hours late.

Even if you felt that you were in the gray area where you date the person but not as sure if you are together yet, all this weird behavior made you think that you were an ‘affair’, the second woman in a relationship and confronted her. Your demand was categorically denied: she used such a tone and manner, that even if it was through a video call it was hard to believe that she could be lying about it.

A couple of weeks flew by and Diana was still off the radar. She was not updating her social media either.  You knew she was alive because she texted you a “Very busy. Reach to you asap. Xoxo’ and that’s it. For the rest of it, she was MIA.

But work kept you busy cramping you not one, but four weddings. One of them a same-sex one and that lifted your spirits a bit. It was always good to see your community triumph after the adversity. Both grooms were lovely individuals and together they just shone. You were more than happy to make their special day their best memory. 

 

After the party (They insisted for you to stay longer) you needed the urge of a hot shower. Your roomies were busy doing her own things in her rooms, so you could use the bathroom a bit longer. While you were about to apply your favorite body conditioner your phone rang. Once. Twice. At the third missed call you picked it up, trying your best to not wet the device. It was Diana.

"Are you ok?" was the first sentence out of your mouth.

"I am so sorry for everything. Let me make it up to you Y/N" Diana sounded tired and concerned. Your heart twisted. "Are you in your apartment?” She asked immediately

“Yes but-” “Wait for me downstairs in 45" and she hangs up.

 

What the actual flock?

 

You finished your shower as fast as you could, using all your tricks to be alluring, unsure what was about to happen. You put one of your pretty dresses, one that enhanced the color of your eyes and flattered the shape of your body. You were about to see your gorgeous-kind-of-girlfriend and you wanted to look good.

You did not have much time to dry it properly, so you pulled your hair in a fishtail braid and winged your eyes. You looked gorgeous, for such a rush makeup look. But most important: you felt gorgeous. You loved the way she looked at you when you were in power of your confidence. And God, that shower and the scent you had on you made you feel like a goddess. You were putting your small boots on when your phone rang. She was downstairs. 

 

As soon as the doors of the elevator opened, there she was: Long curves framing her face, dressed in a long coat, her perfume mixed with a faint smell of iron…? but still, her radiant smile makes her look stunning.

She grabbed you by your waist and hugged you hard. Conveying her happiness to see you through her arms. You were almost out of breath but you hugged her back, also very happy to see her again.  

"I am so sorry for how I have been behaving” she started, letting you go slightly  “We need to talk about something." Her radiant blue eyes looked concerned. This was something serious. You gulped as you nodded. She took both of your hands and kissed them before leading you to her vehicle.

“I… “ she was hesitant. you were more nervous “Do you want to go for a ride?” She asked as soon as you fasten your seatbelt.  

“Yeah, sure” you answered trying to stay calm. You texted your roomie's group chat that probably you would be late tonight. And before they started collapsing the chat with questions you muted it for 8hrs. You were worried but glad that she was safe, willingly to take you whenever she wanted to go.

Still, during the ride, you were both silent most of the time. Diana tried to break the tension with small conversation here and there but both of you were too nervous. After a while, she pulled the car from the highway and drove you to the top of a hill. “Let’s stop here for a moment,” She said as she pulled over the edge. It was dark and no other cars were around.The city lights were beautiful and the night sky cleared showing batches of stars. Diana left the car, and you followed. The wind was strong and her coat revealed something shiny underneath.

“I… I cannot hold it any longer,” she said leaning closer to you, shielding you from the wind. “Y/N … I have a secret” She stated, taking your hands in hers, and placing them on her chest, inviting you to hold the collar of the coat while she unbuttoned it slowly.  You were frozen, in expectation.

She opened the coat revealing an armor. Gold, Red, Blue. You recognized the symbol carved on it. You gasped loudly. Diana cupped your cheeks, making you look at her while your eyes started to water. You could not believe it.

Diana was Wonder Woman in the flesh.

“I love you - I know it is a bit sudden but I really do. And I cannot stand keeping you on the obscure. I do not lie, and I don’t want to start now just because of this secret” She kissed your forehead while tears were running down your cheeks. “I value you the most. you are so tender and precious… would you go out with me the same, even if I have a bigger duty to attend?” her sapphire eyes looked into you.

You were happy and amazed. you nodded like the idiot you felt for crying in front of the most amazing woman in the world. You whispered a soft “Yes!” before hugging her tightly. She hugged you back smiling, strong arms reassuring you, before whispering softly ‘I love you’s in your ear, stroking your hair. You were so happy that it wasn’t an affair. You were so proud of being close to such a hero. Those emotions were so strong that you could only smile and sob.

After a moment you pulled apart trying to fix the mess you were, still smiling. Wonder Woman was a legend and you were just grinning like a lunatic. She just found you so terribly adorable that she bombarded you with kisses all over. “So, that’s why you were ditching me almost every time…” you could muffle giving her kisses back.

Diana muffles another ‘yes’ and ‘I am sorry’ while hugging you again. “Do you want to hear about my work?” she asked in what sounded as a somber tone for a moment.

“Only if you want to” you replied, caressing her cheek.

“Not now then… tonight all I want to hear is you” she said in a seductive tone, grabbing one of your fingers with her mouth, sucking it a bit. You gasped again, loudly. Cheeks starting to burn at the sight of her hunger eyes. Diana smirked.

You did not see that coming.

Diana pulled you closer, inviting you to throw your arms around her neck. Her proximity was alluring you to kiss her. So you did, giving your very best. Not every night you have an Amazon princess in your arms and she seemed to enjoy it by her soft moans in your mouth.

You might only have known her for a small amount of time, dating her sparsely and texting her mostly, but besides being Wonder Woman, Diana Prince was an amazing person. Always so kind, so humble and wise. On the other side, she looked at you for your optimism, your cheerfulness, and your hardworking nature. And she found your nervousness kind of cute too, especially when it tinted your cheeks pink. As the night in the aquarium.

She remembers seeing this young lady looking at the tank, all dressed pretty but with a sadness in her manner, yet, her eyes lit at the presence of the rays and her loneliness became a mystery. Then while she was talking to you, after the meeting was over, she saw you vibrant, talking about your passions with such enthusiasm that she felt ignited. How could the same person incarnate such contrasting feelings?

You broke the kiss to breathe, caressing her cheek while her waves danced with the wind. A chill ran through your spine. It was getting darker and colder. Diana embraced you better to keep you warm. You dived into her embrace, feeling the cold armor against your body. It was so unreal, but it was there, at the reach of your touch. Undeniable.

You caressed her armor plate in trance, sinking all in. She whispered you that everything would be ok, as there was no need to keep this hidden anymore. “I will be brave” you mutter in a very slow and low voice. Diana found your serious expression all of the sudden kind of amusing, letting go a laughter that sounded like heaven. You did not understand what was so funny.

“You are not going to war, my dear. You are becoming my girlfriend” she explained softly. Your blush intensified. You keep stroking her armor, going down her sides “And that’s why I need to be brave, you are so amazing that I am afraid I would” - but you were silenced by her kiss. A bit rougher and passionate than the ones shared before. “You are brave already” she sentenced, blue eyes locked on yours.  You could not argue anymore.

While standing there Diana felt you shivering so she pulled out her coat and wrapped you with it, letting you admire in full her identity. You were mesmerized. Diana blushed a bit at the intensity of your glare and tried to play it cool looking away when she noticed how pretty the stars shone in the sky.

She embraced you from your back and whispered to your ears which constellations she could identify from there. You were lost looking at the sky but enjoyed the way he pronounced all those fancy names and the stories behind it.

You did not know that something so simple as Stargazing could be so interesting with the right company.

 


End file.
